Forbidden Memories
by Tsuzuki Yuy Asato
Summary: Heero quiere reflexionar sobre su vida y pide a Quatre alojamiento en su casa. ¿Pasará algo entre ellos? [Capítulo 2 arriba]


Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing: Forbidden Memories  
  
Capítulo 1 - Who I am?  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A lo lejos, en una playa se puede oír el ruido de una guitarra y también, con ella un chico de cabello cortó café. La melodía que interpretaba era clara, parecía tener un toque de melancolía muy clara...  
  
[La canción era "Nothing Else Matters" de Metalica]  
  
Heero: ..."So close no matter how far   
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
  
Forever trusting who we are   
  
And nothing else matters"  
  
Después de la última pelea junto a Wing Zero, se dedicó a descansar, ya no mas misiones...el doloroso recuerdo de aquella niña y aquel perro aún estaban metidos en su cabeza, y el solo pensar que combatir de nuevo tal vez traería esa desgracia nuevamente...sólo lo hacia enfurecer más consigo mismo.  
  
Heero: ..."Never opened myself this way   
  
Life is ours, we live it our way   
  
All these words I don't just say   
  
And nothing else matters"  
  
Luego de pensarlo varias veces, Heero había tomado una desición y le pidió de favor a Quatre de alojarse en su casa un buen tiempo, para pensar en que haría. No quería acercarse a Relena, por lo menos no hasta dentro de un rato...bastante rato.  
  
No tardó mucho para que el rubio le enseñara a tocar la guitarra, y bueno, así fue como el piloto del Wing Zero, pasaba sus mañanas, tardes y noches, tocando el único instrumento que le tranquilizaba.  
  
Heero: ...."Trust I seek and I find in you   
  
Every day for us something new   
  
Open mind for a different view   
  
And nothing else matters"  
  
Quatre se pasaba sus ratos libres observando a Heero desde el balcón de su habitación, lo cuidaba como a un hermano, y a pesar que seguía viendo a Trowa...desde el momento en el cual el joven guitarrista le pidio alojamiento en su casa, se alegró mucho, ya no sufría tanto como antes, ya el sufrimiento de tener que ver al payaso siempre protegido por su hermana, y él sin poder acercársele si quiere, lo ponía triste...depresivo...lo hacía sentir inútil.  
  
Heero: ...."Never cared for what they do   
  
Never cared for what they know   
  
But I know"  
  
Quatre sentía en su pecho algo difícil de explicar al ver a Heero, pero se decía a si mismo..."No puede ser, yo no...¡a mi no me gusta Heero!...porque...porque yo amo a Trowa ¿no es así?".  
  
Él lo negaba pero tal vez sí sentía algo por el piloto 01, porque sino...¿Por qué se alegró tanto cuando él se mudó a su casa?, ¿Por qué se sintió feliz de poder enseñarle a tocar la guitarra a Heero?, miles y miles de preguntas recorrían su cabeza, pero muchas veces se ivan al ver al joven piloto que tranquilamente tocaba su instrumento, y casi siempre, cantando la letra que acompañaba la melodía.  
  
Heero: ..."So close no matter how far   
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
  
Forever trusting who we are   
  
And nothing else matters"  
  
Heero se sentía observado, pero al ser el rubio quien le miraba, no le molestaba como debería molestarle. Después de todo le debía muchos favores. Aún así, él quería devolverselos, al menos ayudándole a superar la depresión que tenía cuando se encontraba con Trowa y no podía dirigirle muchas palabras, por variadas razones. Pero...sin darse cuenta, él se había suavizado mucho, ya no era tan frío, tan antipático o tan anti-social como Duo solía llamarle; sí, había cambiado...y mucho, pero ni si quiera el hecho de haberse hecho mas sociable, sobretodo con Quatre, le molestaba.  
  
Heero: ...."Never cared for what they do   
  
Never cared for what they know   
  
But I know.  
  
Never opened myself this way   
  
Life is ours, we live it our way   
  
All these words I don't just say"   
  
  
  
Ya era casi la noche, pero Quatre no se cansaba día tras día de admirar las melodías que Heero tocaba. Rasid se acercó para preguntarle al árabe algunas cosas...  
  
Rasid: ¿Amo Quatre? ...-preguntó por segunda vez, ya que el rubio estaba muy concentrado en su tarea-  
  
Quatre: ¿Ah si? Rasid, disculpa, ¿me decías?  
  
Rasid: La cena estará servida dentro de poco, iré avisar al joven Heero, con su permiso  
  
Quatre: ¡No espera!  
  
Heero: ...."Trust I seek and I find in you   
  
Every day for us something new   
  
Open mind for a different view   
  
And nothing else matters   
  
Never cared for what they say   
  
Never cared for games they play   
  
Never cared for what they do   
  
Never cared for what they know   
  
And I know "  
  
Quatre: Yo le avisaré, es que justo ahora no quiero interrumpirle...  
  
Rasid: Ya veo, ese joven es muy talentoso ¿no cree?  
  
Quatre: Si...-sonrio- es muy cierto...Heero es un joven admirable...-salió de la habitación para ir por Heero-  
  
Heero: ..."So close no matter how far   
  
Couldn't be much more from the heart   
  
Forever trusting who we are   
  
No nothing else matters"  
  
Quatre: -Llega aplaudiendo- Fantástico Heero, has mejorado mucho  
  
Heero: Si, no lo hubiera logrado...sin tu ayuda  
  
Quatre: No es para tanto Heero, yo sólo te enseñé lo básico, lo que cuaquiera que toque ese instrumento debe saber. El resto lo hiciste tu solo.  
  
Heero: ...Gracias...  
  
Quatre: Por cierto, la cena estará casi lista  
  
Heero: Comprendo...-Se levanta-  
  
Quatre: Bueno, yo te espero allá...  
  
Heero: Si....  
  
Quatre: Nos vemos...-se da media vuelta-  
  
Heero: ¡Quatre! espera...  
  
Quatre: ¿Si Heero?  
  
Heero: ...Eh...(¡Ah es cierto!) ¿y cómo sigue lo tuyo con Trowa?  
  
Quatre: Pues no ha mejorado nada...  
  
Heero: Ya veo y...¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
Quatre: (Enamorarme de ti cada día) ¡Ehh! No sé...no sé que haré...supongo romper nuestra relación, y comenzar una nueva vida, ya sabes...  
  
Heero: Si entiendo...bueno de todos modos yo te debo varios favores, asi que, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea  
  
Quatre: Muchas gracias Heero  
  
Heero: No hay de que, ahora, vayamos a cenar  
  
Quatre: ¡Si! -Siguio a Heero quien rapidamente se alejaba-  
  
Al día siguiente, Quatre se levantó temprano y fue a la habitacion de Heero...lo miro  
  
Quatre: ....Aun sigue dormido...-sonrio y se dio vuelta-  
  
Heero: Quatre...¿pasa algo?  
  
Quatre: ¡Oh Heero...!....ehm...no nada....solo queria saber si estabas bien...  
  
Heero: Ah si...estoy bien  
  
Quatre: Entonces, estare en la playa por ahi....nos vemos  
  
Heero: Si nos vemos...  
  
Quatre cerró la puerta y de inmediato Heero tomó su guitarra, debia tocar esa melodia...esa melancólica melodia que lo acompañaba cuando se sentia triste...  
  
Heero: ..."Nothing Else Matters"....  
  
Fue el último susurro de Heero, mientras la habitación se volvía un lugar con un aroma a tristeza...y melancolia...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡¡Ne!! Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic yaoi espero que les gusta. Y bueno ¿qué le voy a hacer? amo los fics de 1x4 (*o*)  
  
Quatre: Señorita Tsuzuki ¿tendre...que enamorarme de Heero?  
  
Tsuzuki: *Con carita de angel* Puede ser...  
  
Heero: *Sonrojado* Hn...  
  
Tsuzuki: ¡Bueno onegai dejenme reviews! ¿si? ¡Nos vemos! (^_^) G-na! 


End file.
